Replication
The ability to replicate oneself, others and/or objects. Also Called *Army of One *Bio-Fission *Cloning *Copying *Duplication *Multi-Body *Multiplicity *Multiplication *Self-Replication Capabilities Users can instantly and perfectly replicate themselves and/or targets which can be objects or living beings, numerous times. Most users have both of these abilities, also their clothes are often copied along with their body. Some also have the ability to remove their copies as quickly as they were made. Biological properties are exactly the same, however, each copy will have different experiences and may gain independent personalities over time. Copies always cooperate because they posses the same minds and goals. Variations *Anatomical Duplication, allows a limb to be duplicated. However it does require either: **Anatomical Liberation to allow a limb to be remove and willing to have it destroyed to allow duplication to occur. **Regenerative Healing Factor to replace a lost limb. *Bilocation, also called Colocation or Multilocation is the ability for the body to appear as though in two places at once, one of a few ways. The first is most common; the body temporarily replicates the psyche or "soul-self", and the replicated soul-self (maybe numerous at a time) wanders autonomously until it is recalled (it may be projected to another location; perhaps even the Astral Realm). The second means is by psychic light refraction, so one appears to be in places that one obviously is not (similar to a three-way mirror, but possible with more than three "selves"). These selves move according to the user’s will (or his motions). **The user often (in fact, almost always) has a sensory, telepathic and empathic rapport with the bilocated selves and can thus detect them, suggest actions and recall them at will (they can often even use the user’s abilities; but he can’t actually mentally control those bilocated selves other than recalling them). ***Note: The user often also has a Spatial Sense, to perceive where they project their bilocated selves. ***Note: This is not the same as Replication or Astral Projection; if the user dies while this ability in use, the projected self (if it is a solidified replicate of the user’s psyche) does not disappear; as it is a solidified division of the user’s psyche, it could continue the user’s life as though it were the user (with all his thoughts, memories and mannerisms). *Catoptric Replication, also called Mirror Replication is the ability to use the effects of a mirror’s reflective properties to replicate oneself. One with this ability simply steps in front of the mirror they’ll use (usually full-body, though this is not always required), and their reflection is psionically solidified. The user then psionically releases them from the mirror, so that they can move on their own. It may leave the user temporarily without a reflection, because the user’s psionic energy prevents the user from replicating when they don’t want to; or the reflection may be unaffected by the replication process. *Doppelgänger Summoning, also called another version of Cloning is a faculty of Replication in which one can only replicate others. One with this ability looks at/imagines an existing subject, and then psionically creates a genetic clone of them. The user may, upon creating this new body, do one of several things (only one; it depends on the user’s genetics). The user may move his spirit into this new body, leaving his old body inert until he returns to it; he may psychically control the body; or he may use it to do damage to, which in turn hurts the subject it is meant to look like (similar to the ability Psychic Voodoo). **Sometimes, however, the doppelgänger that is produced will have a telepathic/empathic rapport with the user, and will follow any commands the user gives, or the like. *Elemental Cloning the ability to make duplicates of oneself out of the elements (fire, water, ice, sand, etc.). *Empathic Replication, also called Empathic Duplication or Empathic Copying is the psionic ability to replicate oneself, but only by manifesting one’s emotions as separate entities. One will have a replicate exemplifying every emotion that one is capable of experiencing (or sometimes only every emotion one can think of at the time). These mental projections are then solidified and can move and act of their own volition (and will often have exaggerated attitudes based on the emotion they exemplify). They maintain a telepathic/empathic rapport with the user, as replicates often do, but they must be recalled by touch. **When one uses this ability, it either traps the user in the emotion he was feeling when he used the ability (permanently happy, sad, angry, etc.) or it will drain the user of all emotion, until all of the replicates he produced are recalled. If a replicate is killed, the user is then (often permanently) rendered incapable of feeling whatever emotion that replicate represented. ***Note: This ability also automatically renders both the user and the replicates immune to emotional tampering (immunity to Psychic Intimidation, Empathic Projection, Pathokinesis, and the like) until all of the produced replicates are psionically recalled to the user’s root body. *Kinetic Replication, also called Kinetic Copying is the ability to use the effects of motion and force to replicate oneself. One with this ability simply moves fast enough, or gets hit by non-lethal force, and the kinetic energy from the momentum creates a cast of the user. The user then psionically solidifies and animates the cast, so they can move of their own volition. Sometimes this replication can be induced by any extreme impact (so replicates are literally knocked out of the root body), or by the snap of a finger, the stamp of a foot, etc. Sometimes the replicates can just “walk out of” the root body. *Object Replication, also called Object Copying, Non-Biological Duplication or Multiplication is the ability to create psionic molecular copies of an object (no biotic subjects). One with this ability needs only touch, see or imagine the object, and they can create perfect duplicates of the object they used their power on. This ability can be used to get backups for important documents, get a lot of food while paying for only a little bit, and the like. The user acts as a living copy machine, but for any object, not just documents. This ability may accompany normal Replication. *Self-Spawn, also called Conversion, is the ability to replicate oneself by turning others into oneself. *Shrinking Replication, is the ability to create smaller clones of oneself *Speed Replication, also called Speed Copying is the ability to use the effects of Superhuman Speed to replicate oneself. *Temporal Duplication or Temporal Replication ability to project differently-aged versions of oneself with one’s consciousness, or to summon them from the timeline. The user of the ability could summon past versions of oneself (called Yesterscaping) or future versions of oneself (called Yonderscaping). One with this ability could create multiple versions of oneself from one point in time, but they cannot create a version of themselves from a time they will not live up to (if the user would only live to be fifty years old, for example, then said user could not project a version of himself that was fifty-one years old or older). **In order to summon past/future selves, one must psychically replicate the older/younger self or selves and then summon them (an almost-instantaneous process); although this is often automatic, it can be skipped in the process, but that would in turn do extreme damage to the time stream. *Yin-Yang Duplication, also called Yin/Yang Duplication, Positive-Negative Duplication, Positive-Negative Division or Duality Division is the psionic ability to duplicate oneself, but only by dividing the negative/positive sides of one’s “inner self” into separate entities. The user does not keep all of their traits in each duplicate; one is entirely positive (they may represent the good side, or just the side made up of positive energy) and the other is entirely negative (they may represent the dark side, or just the side made up of negative energy). **The positive and negative sides are technically both replicates; the true “root” self is when the two are together; the positive side projects positive energy (or they may have a passive, non-aggressive ability like Empathy), while the negative side projects negative energy (or they may have a harmful, aggressive ability like a Sonic Scream). Associations *Astral Projection *Biological Manipulation *Decoy Creation *Time Travel/Time Manipulation Limitations *May require close proximity to the user. *There may be limit to the number of replicates user can have at a time. *Replicates may have individual thought/personalities that may go cross-purpose to the original. **Replicates that exist long time and/or are away of their creator may be especially prone to this. *Infection or damage to a copy may return to the user upon assimilation. *Concentration may be required to maintain copies. *Pain or struggle could cause copies to become distressed as well. *If there are problems with the copying process duplicates may have physical or mental setbacks. *Users may require a certain amount of energy or stamina and once they run out, the duplicates may disappear. *If a duplicate dies or becomes injured, the pain may be inflicted on the original. *Dismissing replicate may be hard or complicated process, some may stay until they run out of energy or are destroyed. *May be clearly fake, with a pixel sort of look or an obvious difference. Category:Powers